


Strapped for Attention

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pervertibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recording a new album is a busy, stressful time, and Uruha doesn't have patience for Aoi's complaints and scattered interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strapped for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pervertibles square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Sometimes Uruha wondered if Aoi's heart was in it. He wasn't paying attention as he should, Uruha thought, not with his face glued to the phone all the time. He didn't really listen, and when he replied it was just to say it was fine, it was good...

Uruha tried again. "How about this?" He played a short phrase on his guitar, then looked at Aoi who was sprawled out on the couch behind him, waiting for some feedback.

"Mm. I like it," Aoi said while scrolling on his phone.

Uruha sighed. "Do you want help with this at all?"

A few seconds passed, then, "Hmm? Yes, of course!" It seemed like Uruha's words had finally found Aoi's brain.

"You came here because you said you want our guitar phrases to match and to play off each other, and you have your nose in your phone the whole time!" Uruha could feel his frustration even clearer now that he was confronting Aoi about it. 

"But there's nothing here!"

Uruha frowned. "What?" That made absolutely no sense.

Aoi waved his phone in Uruha's face. "No one has texted me! No one has invited me to go out and have a drink! Or sex!" He pouted, and Uruha only just managed to not roll his eyes at Aoi's outburst.

"We're in the middle of recording a new album if you hadn't noticed."

"I know that!" Aoi crossed his arms and huffed. "But that doesn't mean I can't get propositions for drinks!"

"Or sex."

"Or sex!" Aoi nodded. "What's with that? I'm not attractive anymore, not fuckable? I think I look good, right?"

Now Uruha did roll his eyes. "Yes, you look good. Maybe they all respect you too much to disturb you while we're this busy?"

"We-ell... That's nice, yeah, but now I feel like they're avoiding me! I'm left out! Maybe they've forgotten I exist?"

"They're having fun and going on with their lives without you, you mean?"

"Yeah! I'm supposed to be there!" Aoi tossed the phone onto the couch, pouting.

Uruha shook his head. "Now, can we continue? Album. Busy. Recording this song tomorrow."

Aoi had picked up his phone again and was frowning intently at it. "Do you think Line is still working? Maybe the app--"

"Aoi!" Uruha was standing up, towering over Aoi. "Stop! No more phones for you tonight!"

"But..."

"No." Uruha snatched the phone from Aoi's grasp, and to his credit, Aoi didn't try to hold on to it. Uruha put it on his desk, next to the computer. As he did, his eyes caught sight of a few old guitar straps hanging on the end of the guitar rack on the side. There was nothing really wrong with them, other than that they was worn, but he didn't use them anymore. He had newer ones, with the band logo. Maybe there were alternative uses for them now, at the end of their life?

He approached Aoi, guitar strap in hand. Aoi just looked at him silently, as if he understood that he had finally pushed Uruha too far. "Hold out your hands."

Aoi looked confused, but did as he was told, and Uruha quickly lashed his wrists together with the strap, then pushed Aoi down on his back. "Stay!" Uruha got the other guitar strap, and looped it through the one tied around Aoi's wrists and pulled it over the armrest of the couch, forcing Aoi's arms over his head, and fastened it around the leg of the couch.

"There," Uruha said and sat down on his chair again, picking up his guitar. He watched Aoi for a few seconds, to see what he would do.

Aoi looked a bit stunned, his eyes wide. Then he pulled tentatively at his bonds, but soon gave up when he realised that he really was tied up on Uruha's couch and he wasn't going anywhere. "Okay, you've made your point. Untie me now?"

"No." Uruha was not taking any chances. Besides, Aoi looked quite good like this. He started playing the phrase from earlier, adding a little more echo to it. "I think this might be better, complementing what you played before."

Aoi nodded. "Okay... I do like that."

"Then there's the bridge of the song, and I thought we could do something like this," Uruha said and played what he had in mind. "Just in the background."

Aoi nodded again.

Twenty minutes later, they'd gone through the song completely, albeit without Aoi playing his parts himself, and Uruha put the guitar down and stretched out his legs. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He let his gaze move over Aoi's body. He really did look nice. Definitely fuckable, as Aoi had put it during his complaining earlier. Uruha's gaze stopped at Aoi's crotch. Speaking of hard... There was a pronounced bulge in Aoi's jeans.

Uruha moved his chair a little closer and leaned forward to look closer. "What's this?" He lifted his hand to poke the bulge with his finger, but Aoi shifted away, and Uruha'd finger hovered mere inches away. "You have an erection?" Was that a slight flush on Aoi's cheeks? Uruha decided to have a little more fun. "You're turned on by being tied up on my couch I see. Or was it my playing that got you hot and bothered?" He grinned at Aoi.

"Bastard." There was no real fight in Aoi's voice though. 

Uruha closed the distance between his finger and Aoi's crotch. His fingertip met a definite hardness. "Hmm. You really are hard. Been too long without any of your buddies sexing you up?" Aoi just glared, and Uruha found the contrast to his earlier verbose complaining amusing. "Don't worry, soon the album will be done, and then we just have a dozen photo shoots, interviews, making the PVs, promotional appearances on some radio shows, rehearsing for the tour... oh, and the lives. And then you'll have time for some personal life. Maybe." 

Aoi groaned. "Don't remind me. You're fucking evil, do you know that?"

"Am I? I thought that was Kai." Uruha moved his finger along the outline of Aoi's cock.

"He's evil in a different way," Aoi replied, and now there was a little more breathiness to his voice. He was not shifting away anymore, Uruha noticed, and started moving his fingers back and forth over the bulge, stroking it lightly through the fabric. "Oh god," Aoi moaned, and pushed his hips up a little.

Uruha sat back, considering his options. He could either continue with this, which would most likely result in them having sex, or he could stop now and they could pretend Aoi hadn't been turned on... But, as he'd pointed out to Aoi, they were going to be very busy for a long time, and they both had needs...

"Jesus. If you're not going to keep going, at least untie me so I can take care of it myself!"

Uruha smiled. For some reason, desperate, horny Aoi tied up on his couch was really appealing. Continue it was then. "I think I'll have to undress you a bit. Since you can't do that yourself."

"Gee. Wonder why?" Aoi pulled at the guitar straps, but the leather was sturdy, and the way Uruha had wrapped it around his wrists, it formed quite excellent handcuffs. Aoi relaxed, licked his lips, and looked expectantly at Uruha.

"You're such a demanding little brat, do you know that?" Uruha grinned as he got up to unbuckle Aoi's belt and unzip his jeans. 

"I'm worth it, though," Aoi replied and lifted his hips as Uruha tugged his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. Aoi's cock sprung free and slapped against Aoi's stomach before it pointed proudly towards the sky. Uruha touched it gently, feeling the silky skin under his fingers, and the sharp intake of breath from Aoi was proof enough that Aoi was enjoying it. He closed his hand around it and gave it a few slow strokes.

Aoi moaned. A deep, unabashed sound of pure pleasure. "Not fair, I want to see yours."

Uruha straightened up and started opening his jeans. "Only see it?" He lowered the zipper slowly and Aoi's eyes followed every movement he made. Uruha pushed his boxers down over his hips so he could free his cock, right in front of Aoi's face.

Aoi smirked. "Mmm, maybe not only..." He licked his lips again, and Uruha couldn't help but long to plunge his cock between them. 

"Tease."

Aoi shook his head and raised it as much as he could to get close enough to give the head of Uruha's cock a lick. "Not teasing," he whispered.

Uruha lowered himself to ease the strain on Aoi's neck, and exhaled slowly as his cock slid between Aoi's lips into his mouth. "So good," he mumbled, and reached down to resume the stroking of Aoi's cock. He kept the strokes light for now, enjoying the wet pressure around the head of his cock and the gentle teasing of his tongue. Soon, Aoi increased the sucking, moving his head more, swirling his tongue over the head as he moved back and wriggling it against the shaft as he moved forward. It was breathtaking, and it caused more than a few moans to escape Uruha. "Fuck, you're good." Uruha moved his hand a little faster, gripping Aoi's cock more firmly, and Aoi pushed his hips up to meet every stroke, fucking Uruha's hand.

The sounds of Aoi's sucking and moaning mingled with Uruha's harsh breaths and his own moans, fuelling Uruha's arousal even more. He watched Aoi greedily devouring his cock, his lips wet and plump around him. It was messy and dirty and needy, and Uruha enjoyed it far more than he thought he should. Aoi's cock was hard and thick in his hand, precome smeared over his palm, and every time he twisted his hand or rubbed his thumb over the head, Aoi made a louder sound and sucked him even more enthusiastically. 

It was impossible to last under this onslaught of pleasure, and Uruha just let the increasing waves of tingling warmth push him closer to orgasm. As his balls tightened and his toes curled, he tried to warn Aoi. "I'm-- coming..." He barely had time to get the words out before his cock released his load, and Aoi just moaned and swallowed.

When he was spent, Uruha relaxed over Aoi, propping himself up on one arm against the backrest, and focused on getting Aoi off. He stroked him harder and faster, following the guide of Aoi's moans as to what he enjoyed the most. It didn't take too long before Aoi arched up from the couch, the muscles in his arms tensing as he pulled at the leather that held him down. Pulses of hot come landed on Uruha's hand, on Aoi's stomach, and a few stray spatters on the couch too...

"Oh god," Aoi whispered as he relaxed onto the couch again. "Needed that."

Uruha pulled back and smiled. Aoi looked blissful and happy, and Uruha wiped away a trickle of semen that had escaped the corner of Aoi's mouth with his thumb. "Next time I might spank you with the strap instead if you don't behave," he said, only half joking.

"You won't have to, if you do this as soon as I arrive, you know." Aoi grinned, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Uruha thought for a moment. "You can't play if I tie you up immediately."

"I can play afterwards."

Uruha laughed. "Recording this album is going to take a lot of time..."

"Not unless you plan to tie me up in the studio too," Aoi suggested and winked.

Uruha shook his head. He'd never go that far. He preferred to keep private things private. And having sex with Aoi was definitely private.


End file.
